The Opening Scene/Shifu's dream
Here is how Princess Yuna's new adventure begins in Quest for Canterlot. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animations logo, Amblin Entertainment logo and Legendary Pictures logo) The movie began with Shifu running for his life from Tai Lung, Shen, Kai, the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher, The chase begins. Shifu: (panting) Then, Shifu dodged the attack from Bill, Nightmare Moon and Kai. Tai Lung: So long, Shifu! Bill Cipher: Say hi to Oogway for us! Shifu was hit by Nightmare Moon and Bill, Sending him falling to Tartarus. But, Shifu woke up and it was just a dream. Shifu: (woke up) Tai Lung! Shen! Kai! Nightmare Moon! Sombra! Bill! (looks around and sighed) Just a nightmare. (check down the Valley of Peace) Everything's seemed fine. (chuckles and left for Skylands) The song, "Magic (by Pilot)" as La Muerte narrates the story. La Muerte: (narrating) How wonderful Skylands is you may ask, I'd say very peaceful. There was the most famous heroic filly, Princess Yuna. Main Titles shown, "Quest for Canterlot" while La Muerte narrates. La Muerte: (narrating) The daughter of Prince of the Night and Master of the Railway, Prince Hiro, and his wife, Princess of the Night, Princess Luna. There's the 13 Journals that was created by the journalist and mentor of Yuna and her friends, Ford Pines. There's his great grand nephew and niece. There was Dipper and Mabel, Twins for example. That's Gizmo, A kind and gentle Mogwai and Dipper's new pet. There's Solarna and Sharon, Best cousins in Equestria. And that's Max Goof, Bobby Zimmeruski, P.J., Mona, Stacy, the Human Mane 10 and their pals, They're best friends with Sharon and Solarna. That's the Golden Oaks Library, An old home of Twilight Sparkle. It is now home to the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes and the Legend Beasts. That's X-PO, a guide to the LEGO Universe. There's Tyrone and the Dipper Clones, They wer copyed long ago. There's Doctor Emmet "Doc" Brown, The famous inventor and other mentor of Yuna and her friends. Yuna became Skylands rightful princess, She ruled over her own kingdom with some help from the Skylanders. There was the beginning of the story. The song ends At King's Cross Train Station in London, Some young foals and children are saying their goodbyes to their parents. Phineas Flynn: Come on, Guys. We don't want to keep Princess Yuna waiting. Ferb Fletcher: Right-o, Phineas. Grenda: We don't want to miss the two trains! Buford Van Stomm: I sure can't wait to see Dipper, Mabel, Gideon and Pacifica again. Candy Chiu: Neither can me or Grenda, Buford. Marge Simpson: We're going to miss you two so much. Lisa Simpson: We'll miss you too, Mom. Bart Simpson: We'll have a great time, Dad. Homer Simpson: We know you will, Bart. Hooves: Boy, I sure missed Yuna already. Princess Cornelia: Remember, Hooves. First impression to Princess Yuna is very important. Hooves: Yes, Princess Cornelia. Doctor Hooves: Come on, Time Line. Sassy Saddles: Train's leaving in any minutes! Silver Shill: Silver Fashion, Sweetie, You go first! The new foals and children, Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and Hurricane Cloud's cousin, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Sky Trail, Bart and Lisa Simpson, Coraline Jones, Wybie Lovat, Norman Babcock, Neil Downe, Eggs, Winnie Portley-Rind, Kubo, Rudy Kangaroo, JoJo McDodd, Fievel Mousekewitz, Cholena, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Fleet, Magril, Brent, Agnes, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Amy Lawrence, Sid, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Mutt and Nod, Ali, Rhett, Tickles, Tippy, Mo, Shorty, Guido, Gisela, Giselita, Elvis, Cro, Pakka, Steamer, Dink, Amber, Shyler, Flapper, Scat, Rolf and Pterrance. Even Scrappy-Doo, Dipper and Mabel's old friends, Grenda, Candy Chiu, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm, Irving Du Bois, Django Brown, Bessie and Ben Higgenbottom, Penny Lefcowitz, Portia Gibbons, Gwen Wu, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Dexter, Dee Dee, Mee Mee and Lee Lee had gone through the wall that was a gateway to Platform 9 3/4. Coco Pommel: Come on! Next, Johnson and Hermione were bringing their daughter, Jennifer to the station to get the two trains, the Polar Express and the Hogwarts Express, ready. Jennifer: Father, Do I really have to go? Johnson: You have to, Jennifer. You know Princess Yuna and her friends will be expecting you soon. Jennifer: Tell me again how Princess Yuna became ruler of Skylands. Hermione: Jennifer, You've heard it a thousand times. Johnson: Oh, But it's fine, Hermione. (to her daughter) Well, Jennifer. It's because she discovered what her destiny was. Thunderlane: After you, dear! Midnight Storm: Thank you. The parents went through the gateway, And into the Station. At Platform 9 3/4, The foals and kids are onboard. Jennifer: (check the clock) Right on time. Johnson: (checking the Polar Express) Whistle, Check. Coal, Check. Wheels, Check. Safety vow, Double check. Hermione: (checking the Hogwarts Express) Whistle, Check. Coal, Check. Wheels, Check. Safety vow, Double check. Jennifer: Father, Mother, I hope you're right about what I'm meant to do. Johnson: You were destined for greatness. Hermione: Your father's right, Jennifer. That was your destiny. Jennifer: I guess it'll be worth an adventure. Then, The trains were ready to go. Hermione: Ready? Johnson: All set! The Polar Express and the Hogwarts Express blew their whistles as the two trains sets off. Phineas and Ferb holds Perry and Buford holds his goldfish, Biff while they enter the trains. Grenda: I tell ya, Phineas. It'll be so much fun seeing our friends again. Phineas Flynn: I know, Grenda. I can't wait. (looking at the window) Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Bye, Candace! Say hi to Jeremy for us! Ferb Fletcher: Cheerio! Linda Flynn: Bye, Boys! Have fun! Lawrence Fletcher: Don't forget to keep in touch! Candace Flynn: See ya, Brothers! Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Skylands, Here we come! Silver Fashion: Bye, Mom! Coco Pommel: See you soon, Sweetie! Bart Simpson: Adios! Lisa Simpson: Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Homer Simpson: Best of luck, Boy! Marge Simpson: Be careful! Jane Kangaroo: Bye, Rudy! Stay safe! Rudy Kangaroo: Don't worry, Mom! I will, Bye! And so, They set off for Skylands. Meanwhile at Skylands, Yuna was researching on her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 and discovered the elements of Water, Wood, Earth, Metal and Fire. Princess Yuna: I wonder what that means. Yuna found the prophecy manuscript, It foretold the five Warriors of Virtue. Princess Yuna: Interesting, Ford must be working hard on that. Then, She heard a whistle when she came to her crow's nest. Princess Yuna: (looking through the telescope and sees the Polar Express and Hogwarts Express) What're the expresses doing here so soon? That night on the Hogwarts Express and the Polar Express, Phineas could see the kingdom. Phineas Flynn: Well, We're almost there. Candy Chiu: And not a moment too soon. Kubo: It's been a while since we've seen Yuna. Eggs: I know, Kubo. It'll be great seeing her again. Just then, A candy trolley pushed by Glumshanks. Glumshanks: Anyone want any snacks? We got chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Juice, Butterbeer, Sea Salt Ice Cream, the Stay Puft Marshmallows, Hi-C Ecto Cooler, Ghostbusters Twinkies, Butterfingers, Buzz Cola and Purple Flurp. Sky Trail: I'll take the Purple Flurp. JoJo McDodd: Buzz Cola. Bart Simpson: Look at all the sweets, Jen. Jennifer: I know, Bart. Just don't eat too much snacks, We don't want to get sick. So, They enjoyed all the snacks and drinks they can have. Hooves: At least the four royalties granted me permission to go. I just can't wait to see her again. Jennifer: Well, I can't wait to meet her. Yuna was the owner of the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. She recreates Journals 1, 2 and 3 with her magic. I was the biggest fan of Princess Yuna. Ferb Fletcher: Aren't we all, Jennifer. Bart Simpson: (eating his favorite Butterfinger candy bar) I'll say, Ferb. Jennifer: Since when do you and Lisa planed it anyway, Bart? Bart Simpson: (finished eating) I saved the day when I discovered Sideshow Bob had framed Krusty, It's a long story. Sky Trail: (eating the Stay Puft Marshmallows while reading "Ghosts from Our Past" book) No kidding, Bart. Fievel Mouseketwitz: You should hear about my idea for The Giant Mouse of Minsk to scare the evil cat away. Dollar Fancy: (playing poker) Shall we, Gentlemen? The Minion Trio, Kevin, Stuart and Bob are playing poker with Dollar Fancy. Kevin won all gold coins. Kevin: (Translates: Read'em and Weap) Kubo: They sure love playing poker. Jennifer: We're here! The Polar Express and the Hogwarts Express stopped at the Skylands Station, The foals were carrying their luggage. As Yuna arrived to greet them, Jennifer was so surprised. Princess Yuna: Greetings! Jennifer: Wait, Are you? Princess Yuna: Uh-Huh, Princess Yuna. Jennifer: I am thrilled to meet you, Yuna. I'm Jennifer, These is my friends, Hooves, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse and Time Line. And I resume you heard of my father, Johnson, He's in charge of the Polar Express. He's also a friend of Santa Claus and Peter Cottontail. And my mother, Hermione. She's in charge of the Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was ruled by Princess Cornelia, Duchess Petunia, Queen Georgina and Empress Samantha. Irving Du Bios: Yeah, And we're friends with Dipper and Mabel Pines and the others. Dipper Pines: It's great to see you guys again. Phineas Flynn: Same here, Dipper. Dipper, Mabel, Gideon and Pacifica hugged their old friends. Even, . Grenda: We've missed you so much, Mabel. Mabel Pines: You too, Grenda, Candy. Kubo: Remember me, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I remember you, Kubo. I haven't seen you since my vacation at Japan. Bart Simpson: S'up? Lisa Simpson: You remember us while Pound and Pumpkin Cake visit Springfield, Then they introduced you all. Littlefoot: Hi, Sunlight. Fievel Mousekewitz: Hi, Guys. Cholena: It's been a while. Princess Yuna: I already know Hooves, He and I've met long ago. And I presume you heard of my sister, Snowdrop, And our friends. Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam: Thunder Storm! (as the five cousins hugged Thunder Storm) Quaker: Great to see you! Hurricane Cloud: How'd you been, Cuz? Thunder Storm: Doing good. Hooves: (notices the Journals) Aren't those the Journals of Ford Pines? Princess Yuna: Yeah, He gave them to us to use for good. Pound Cake: Pumpkin Cake and I became friends with Dipper and Mabel. Dipper Pines: It's true, It's a long story. (to Gizmo) Say hello, Gizmo. Gizmo: (mumbling hello) Pumpkin Cake: We're just glad to meet some old and new friends. Grenda: Same here, Pumpkin Cake. Cera: I didn't think you guys kept the Journals safe. Prince Sunlight: Yeah, Ford didn't want the Journals to fall into the evil hooves and hands of Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, their family or Bill Cipher. If the Journals fell into their hands, They'll be unstoppable and create Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. Hooves: That sounds devious. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: It sure does. Phineas Flynn: Tell me about it. Princess Yuna: I know, But we've prevented it many times before. Bart Simpson: Well, I've heard Sideshow Bob now worked for Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Snowdrop: We even owe it all to Yuna, She's now the heart and soul to Skylands. Nyx: It's true. Zeñorita Cebra: Si, We always visit Skylands all the time. Princess Skyla: Yeah, She was the best. Princess Flurry Heart: I just can't wait to show you guys what heroic deeds we do. Lisa Simpson: Are you excited, Kubo? Kubo: I sure am, Lisa. Littlefoot: Me too. Prince Sunlight: Are you guys up for a tour? Dollar Fancy: Indeed, Even my new minion friends, Kevin, Stuart and Bob are excited. Kevin: (nods) Stuart: (Translates: It's Show Time!) Bob: (smiles) Angus: Best opportunity, Aye, Fergus? Fergus: Right you are, Cuz. So, Yuna and her friends make their new friends feel at home. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225